El grave error de Draco Malfoy
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Draco Malfoy le da un filtro de amor a harry Potter?... Seria un muy grave error...bueno no del todo. Slash, chicoxchico, lemon. Las ideologías dividen a las personas de la peor manera... Para thedarkangel. ¡Dejenme reviews!


Disclaimer: Todo lo que leeran a continuacion es de JK Rowling, yo solo escribo por diverción.

Advertencia: Slash, relaciones chicoxchico y lemon, si no te gusta este genero no lo leas, si te gusta disfrutalo.

Sin mas que decir, ¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p>El grave error de Draco Malfoy:<p>

Si, de todas las estupideces que Draco Malfoy ha hecho esa era la número uno, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría echar una buena cantidad de Amortentia, en la copa de Harry Potter, si al parecer solo a él, realmente se planteaba la posibilidad de que cuando cometió ese crimen no estaba en pleno buen uso de sus facultades y que había sido una imprudencia no haberlo planeado cuidadosamente antes de hacerlo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y como consecuencia había un Harry Potter suelto por Hogwarts, locamente enamorado de Draco, no paraba de seguirlo y acosarlo, ya Draco estaba hastiado de todo el asunto pero no se atrevía a decirle a nadie lo que había hecho, y para suerte de este último, nadie parecía notar que Potty (como le solían llamar las risueñas chicas de cuarto) se había tomado un filtro de amor, por su parte Harry no dejaba de hablar de Draco Malfoy en la sala común de gryffindor, lo que hacía que sus amigos traidores de la sangre (Hermione y Ron), creyeran que este ultimo estaba planeando un atentado en contra de ellos y también lo seguían. En fin, esa era la semana de todos-persigan-y-molesten-a-Draco-Malfoy.

Pero de algún modo la poción se tiene que acabar, ¿no? – Pensó Draco. –Lo mejor será esperar y aguantar un poco, tal vez se acaben sus efectos y Potter vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Esa fue otra mala idea, el día siguiente fue un infierno, en clase de historia de la Magia, Potter se sentó al lado de Draco y no paraba de mirarlo. Claro a Draco no le molestaba, pero todo el mundo los estaba viendo, y bueno ya era muy raro que ambos estuviesen sentados juntos y que alguien no hubiese muerto. Draco no podía (y no quiera) ignorar esa mirada tan… tan, sexymente provocadora que Harry le daba. Empezó a sudar frio, y le temblaba la mano, no sabía qué hacer y solo atino a mirar al profesor Binns que mantenía firmemente una lectura acerca de la sublevación de los duendes. De repente sintió como Harry le susurro al oído: - Necesito hablar contigo… A solas. Con un solo escalofrió se le tenso el cuerpo, y vio como Potter coloco la mano sobre la suya, y sin poder evitarlo grito: - ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?... Como era de esperar todos los alumnos lo miraron e incluso el Profesor Binns interrumpió su lectura para levantar la mirada y ver a un Draco Malfoy enrojecido hasta la ropa y mirando a Potter con un notable desconcierto, si ese no fue su mejor día; salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las mazmorras, más específicamente hacia el despacho de Snape.

Entro azotando la puerta tras de sí, Su padrino Snape lo miro de cabo a rabo y lo supo todo con solo observar su colorado rostro que contrarrestaba totalmente con sus blancas facciones y su pelo amarillo casi plateado, y sin prestarle más atención de la que se requería le pregunto:

Y ahora, ¿Qué hiciste?

Draco lo miro dudoso, pero si su instinto lo había dirigido al despacho de Snape era porque su padrino debería saber lo que estaba pasando, y bueno, ¿quien mejor para saber qué hacer con una poción de amor que el profesor de pociones?, ¿Como no se le ocurrió antes? – Pensó. Y sin más le conto con detalle a Snape lo que había pasado.

…Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería esperar que los efectos de la poción se acabaran, y así Potter regresaría a ser el mismo de siempre, pero algo salió mal. –Concluyo.

Esa ha sido la idea más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido, después claro, de darle el filtro de amor. Los efectos de la Amortentia no se acaban con el tiempo al contrario se intensifican, la mejor forma es buscar un antídoto para que se acabe, y por supuesto tienes que explicarle a Potter todo lo que paso. – Sentencio Snape.

Pero ¿por qué?, no es necesario que lo sepa ¿verdad?

Si lo es, Potter no es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que por un momento sintió atracción hacia ti, y lo más probable, como es de esperarse de un gryffindor, buscara respuestas, y acudirá a Dumbledore o en el peor de los casos a ti.

Si acude a mí, lo negare ¿no es lo obvio? – Replico Draco un poco más calmado que hace diez minutos.

No creo que sea "Obvio", por algo le diste el filtro de amor ¿no?, no fue para jugarle una broma, eso es seguro – Tuche, respuesta inteligente, Snape como era de costumbre dio en el blanco justo donde a Draco mas le dolía. – Nunca pensé que tuvieras tan malos gustos, ¿Por qué Potter?, de todos los hombres que hay en el mundo ÉL, solo espero que la reacción de Lucius no sea tan catastrófica.

Tú, no le dirás a mi padre, yo acabare con este problema y adiós Potter. – No se iba a dejar intimidar por el estúpido de su padrino y menos si la amenaza era su padre, ya se las arreglaría para explicarle a Lucius.

Bien, no le diré nada pero mi silencio tiene un precio.

¿A si?, ¿cuál es ese precio? – Dijo Draco temiendo lo peor, después de todo era Snape y no debía ser muy bueno o sano, lo que fuese a pedirle.

No temas es simple, solo quiero que luego de darle la poción a Potter y de explicarle lo que paso, no lo vuelvas a ver más, me refiero en sentido romántico.

Bien no hay problema. – Termino Draco un poco inseguro de su respuesta, y se dispuso a salir del despacho de su padrino cuando este por ultimo dijo:

La poción que necesitas está en la página 135, de elaboración de pociones avanzadas. –Argullo snape dándose la vuelta. Y Draco salió del despacho a paso ligero.

~OO~

Listo, ya estaba terminado el antídoto, por fin se acabaría el grave inconveniente que le había resultado ser Potter, solo debía buscarlo y darle… oh esperen, ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar en la sala común de gryffindor sin ser visto? Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Potter debía estar con él pobretón y la sangre sucia sentado cómodamente en una butaca junto al fuego. – Y ahora, que hare… vamos piensa, piensa… Bueno mejor daré un paseo y si no lo veo tendré que esperar a mañana temprano. Salió rápidamente del aula de pociones y echo andar cerca de los territorios de los de gryffindor, con mucha suerte Potter se encontraría dirigiéndose hacia la sala común. Pero Draco nunca llego cerca del territorio donde los de gryffindor solían esperar que el retrato de la dama gorda les cediera el permiso de entrar a su sala común , solo basto que pasara al frente del aula de transformaciones para ser cruelmente golpeado en toda la cabeza y arrastrado hacia el interior de esta que estaba en penumbra. La puerta se cerró con un crujido y Draco no podía ver nada, le dolía mucho el área del golpe, y solo se le ocurrió susurrar un lumos.

Cuando una tenue luz apareció en la punta de su varita, Draco miro con ojos llorosos al frente y a los lados y solo vio la entrada del aula que estaba forrada en estantes con libros de lomos gruesos, obviamente de la asignatura a la que se refería la sala y también se encontraban varios objetos pequeños. Al darse la vuelta vio el motivo por el cual se hallaba por esos lares, si, el mismísimo Harry Potter estaba detrás de el con su varita en ristre y con mirada un tanto… ¿preocupada?... A si la poción, todo se debe a la poción – Recordó. Y vio como Harry con un hábil movimiento de varita encendió las luces del aula que de estar en penumbra paso a estar en total claridad, y Draco pudo ver los asientos de los estudiantes ordenadamente situados en el salón y la silla de la profesora Mcgonagall, apago el lumos de su varita y sin darle más importancia, dijo por fin:

Si querías que hablara contigo por lo menos me hubieras llamado, y así te ahorrías el golpe y yo el dolor de cabeza. – Soltó como pudo aun sentía el dolor punzante en el cráneo.

Lo siento… No fue mi intención haberte pegado tan fuerte, pensé que si te llamaba no me harías caso y pasarías de largo. – Y en efecto si Draco no lo estuviera buscando a él, hubiera pasado de largo.

En fin, olvídalo. Yo también te estaba buscando.

¿A si?, y ¿para qué? – Dijo sin ocultar una tímida sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, parecía que se estuviera riendo, pero era obvio que todo era por la poción. –Pensó Draco. – Todo es por la poción, recuerda tu promesa. – se dijo unas 8 o 9 veces para dejar de sentirse atraído por esa linda y pura sonrisa, y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Pues quería darte, esto – Dijo alzando la pequeña botella de poción, que llevaba en su mano.

¡Ah! Y ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Dijo ahora un muy sonriente y divertido Harry Potter.

Pues una bebida mágica. – Mintió Draco, un poco confundido por la risa de Potty.

Y ¿Qué hace? Porque si es mágica, debe tener algún efecto ¿no? – Dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír muy sarcásticamente.

Bueno… ella… ella – Draco no sabía que inventarle a Potter para que se tomara el antídoto, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. – Te ayuda a realizar mejor las tareas cotidianas. – No sonó para nada convincente.

Mmm, que bien, pero ¿Por qué me la das a mi? – Pregunto Harry que se le notaba como contenía las ganas de reírse más fuerte.

Bueno, porque la hice para ti, ¡si no la quieres solo dime y se la daré a alguien más! – Dijo un poco furioso y hastiado de la risa estúpida de Potter.

Sigo sin entender por qué quieres que me tome ese antídoto. ¡A si! Por qué crees que de verdad me tome ese filtro de amor que pusiste en mi copa. – Dijo lacónicamente, ya no se reía.

En definitiva ese no era el día de Draco, este quedo completamente impresionado con la declaración de Harry, desde hace ocho días le ha estado haciendo creer que si se había tomado la Amortentia y que estaba sumergido en una obsesión casi inhumana, simplemente no lo podía creer, todo había sido intencional desde el constante acoso hasta el revuelo que se formo en clase de historia de la magia, Draco miro a su interlocutor con los ojos como platos y la boca muy abierta, este solo sonrió levemente y señalando la poción que tenia Draco traía en la mano le dijo:

¿Una bebida mágica?, ¿te ayuda a realizar mejor las tareas cotidianas?, ¿la hice para ti? – Lo último no era del todo falso. - Pudiste haber inventado algo mejor, o más creíble, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan mal mentiroso? – Soltó el moreno.

Pe… pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta del filtro de amor? – dijo un anonadado Draco.

Sé que no soy el mejor en pociones, pero no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que a la copa le habían echado una exagerada cantidad de Amortentia, se veían claramente las espirales que salían de la bebida, y claro, el inconfundible olor que tiene para cada persona. – Dijo sabiamente Harry. – Malfoy si se la diferencia que hay entre el jugo de calabaza y un filtro de amor. – Concluyo.

Y ¿cómo supiste que fui yo? – Draco temió lo peor.

No fue fácil. – inicio el elegido. – Pero Hermione me dijo que te había visto salir del aula de pociones con un frasco que contenía un brillo nacarado, y entraste en las cocinas. Para comprobarlo te acose durante toda la semana con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron. Obviamente me di cuenta de que estabas nervioso, y lo asegure con tu reacción en clase de historia de la magia. – Termino Harry, se había vuelto todo un detective, bueno ya tenía mucha experiencia.

Tenía que ser la sangre su… pero ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? - Observo Draco.

Porque era muy divertido tenerte bajo presión, además, me la tenía que cobrar.

Bien, de igual forma luego de darte el antídoto te iba a explicar, así que no fue gran hazaña. Bueno ya que lo sabes y todo sigue igual me largo de aquí. – dijo muy nervioso, bueno quien no lo estaría.

¡A no! ¡eso si que no!, ¡necesito que me expliques, porque pusiste el filtro de amor en mi copa! – Dijo, casi gritando, y jalando al rubio por el brazo que rápidamente forcejeo, soltándose del fuerte agarre del moreno y lo miro fijamente, Casi arrastrando las palabras (como era una costumbre para él) dijo:

¿Por qué? ¿acaso no es obvio?

No, no lo es. – se apresuro a contestar Harry.

JAJAJAJAJA, por que mas Potty, solo fue para divertirme – Dijo sin contener una risa muy alta e irónica.

Malfoy, te dije que te volviste un mal mentiroso. – Dijo El-niño-que-vivió con un arrebato de confianza. – No pienso comerme esa excusa, ¿por qué solo no dices la verdad? – Lo miro, como si lo escaneara.

¿Por qué más? ¿Insinúas que tengo otra razón? – lanzo descaradamente.

Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. – Se defendió Potty.

¿A ver? Y ¿cuál sería la otra razón? – Ahora el divertido era Draco, o bueno, lo intentaba.

Tú sabes de lo que hablo, Yo te gusto. - dijo atrevidamente el gryffindor.

Vamos Potter, ¿de dónde carajos sacaste esa locura? – rio por lo bajo el rubio, después de todo nunca ha tenido valor para confesarlo.

Lo último que no le harías a tu peor enemigo es darle un filtro de amor para jugarle una broma, ¿por que más querrías que yo me obsesionara contigo? – Le espeto el moreno.

El rubio no sabía que decirle, si le decía la verdad Potter se burlaría de él hasta morir de risa, además, le había prometido a su padrino alejarse de Potter en el sentido romántico; si le decía una mentira Potter lo perseguiría y si no lo hacía, seguiría sospechando y no parecía dejarse inmutar por el reí de las serpientes el cual ya había perdido su don de mentiroso, así que cayó en la conclusión de decirle la verdad pero mantener distancia y ver qué pasaba luego, de igual forma él quería que Harry se enterara de lo que él sentía y sin revolver mas el caldero dijo con un tono muy furibundo y casi amenazador:

Bien cara rajada, si es cierto, ¿ya estas contento? ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar?, ya no importa lo que yo sienta, hay muchos mejores que tu, ¡y no pienso quedarme aquí, aguantándome tus burlas! – Le espeto de manera muy dura. – ¡si esto sale de aquí, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore te salvara de la maldic… ¡Acaso estas escuchando lo que estoy diciendo! – Estaba muy colérico, Potter parecía no escucharlo y solo se reía de él, justo como lo predijo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta para salir de ese lugar, y olvidar lo que le dijo a Potter. Pero no tuvo esa oportunidad para marcharse por qué, de repente siente que con una sola mano rápidamente lo empujan y fue a parar sentado en uno de los pupitres que utilizaban los alumnos para oír las clases de la profesora Mcgonagall, la poción que estaba en su mano reboto contra el suelo y se rompió liberando un líquido rojo. Sacudió la cabeza para agudizar los sentidos , vio a Potter riendo por lo bajo justo enfrente de el, parecía una oveja indefensa a punto de ser devorada por el lobo feroz. Por su parte Harry se acerco a él y con mucha agilidad se acerco a su rostro para verlo mejor, soltando como pudo entre risas las palabras, le dijo:

¿Cómo sabes que hay mejores que yo si no me has probado? – le dijo muy provocadoramente.

Bien ya te divertiste lo suficiente, déjame en paz. – le soltó Draco.

No me estoy divirtiendo, bueno tal vez un poco, me refiero a que no sabía que eras… bueno eras… bisexual. Pero es la verdad ¿Cómo sabes si no lo has probado?

Lo supongo Potter, debes ser mas casto que una monja. – Le replico. – Además, puedo vivir una larga vida sin saberlo.

Tal vez una larga pero no una feliz, y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que soy tan casto? ¿Te gustaría tragarte tus palabras? ¿O prefieres huir como suelen hacerlo las serpientes? – Le dijo un muy desvergonzado Harry – Te reto, ¡Te reto a que me pruebes y luego no pidas más! – ahora estaba a un palmo de distancia de el.

¡JA! Mide tus palabras Potter, ¡¿Acaso tu mami no te enseño a no jugar con fuego? – Le contrario Draco, que esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad infinita. – No sabía que eres gay, pero si lo que quieres es tener sexo conmigo, no te lo voy a negar después de todo, a cualquiera le gustaría. –En realidad iba a decir "no te lo voy a negar yo también quiero tener sexo contigo" pero decidió omitir ese detalle.

Me sorprende, que seas tan duro, bueno en realidad no. – Le contradijo Potter.

Draco lo jalo fuertemente de la camisa y lo beso con tanta pasión y rudeza que Harry flaqueo y se cayó encima de este, pero no se inmuto, le correspondió el beso. Sus lenguas peleaban, no querían perder contra el otro, era un verdadero espectáculo, pero duro solo unos minutos más se separaron por falta de aire, aunque no pararon, la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de empezar, Harry le quitaba muy apresuradamente la ropa y paseaba sus manos por su abdomen muy bien formado, el rubio no se quedaba atrás empujo a Potter y dieron de bruces contra el suelo del aula de transformaciones y con esto logro quedar sobre Harry y ser él quien librara la pelea; con un movimiento ágil le desabrocho el pantalón , el aludido no se contuvo y empezó a lamer y morder el lóbulo del rubio, este que ya se había deshecho del pantalón de el-niño-que-vivió y gimió levemente, lo que esperanzo a Potter eh hizo que este lograra darle la vuelta al rubio sin camisa, y mordió su cuello dejando marcas muy rojas que negaban a irse de esa tersa piel, mordió y chupo todo a su paso dejando un camino por todo el cuerpo de Draco que se tapaba la boca para no gemir muy fuerte, Harry se descuido lo suficiente como para que Draco lo empujara, se veía muy molesto además de sexy, este se tiro literalmente encima de Harry y levanto su pierna derecha poniéndosela sobre el hombro, Harry lo tomo del pecho pero solo lo atrajo mas, grave error Draco logro su cometido y restregaba su hombría contra la de Harry este soltó un grito para luego taparse la boca, no le dio tiempo Draco lo beso y seguía moviéndose muy rápidamente Harry gemía dentro de la boca del rubio. Con un poco de esfuerzo Harry ejerció presión contra el heredero de los malfoy y logro quedar sobre él, un poco acalorado, le quito el pantalón, Draco sabía lo que venía así que forcejo tratando de liberarse de las tortuosas manos del moreno, pero este lo estampo contra el pupitre más cercano y por fin logro liberarse del pantalón, Draco lo miro con terror y pregunto con voz ronca debido a la pelea que estaban teniendo:

No... lo harás…no creo que… lo hagas – Lo miro fijamente pasando de la cara del moreno a su entre pierna.

¿Tú qué crees? – Le dijo ofreciéndole una mirada zorruna.

Draco trato de apartarlo pero Harry fue más rápido y con una acción repentina le quito el bóxer, el rubio sabia que Potter estaba a punto de darle sexo oral, aun así no dijo nada y se llevo como pudo las manos a la boca, Harry empezó con unos suaves golpes en la punta luego lo lamio a lo largo, Draco se tapaba la boca en vano sus gemidos se escapaban, y solo sabia una cosa, quería mas. Harry lo metió todo en su boca y empezó muy rápidamente, nadie creería lo que estaba pasando, ni ellos mismos se lo hubieran creído pero ya era muy tarde para retirarse, Draco no se hallaba solo quería mas de Harry eso era todo. Potter paró en seco lo saco de su boca y lo miro muy sexy, Malfoy no podía sostenerle la mirada y solo le dijo:

Que... demoni…os Potter continu..a

No, tienes que rogarme por más y gritar mi nombre – Le dijo un victorioso Harry.

¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡no me harás decirlo!

¿A no? – Harry apretó solo un poco la punta del miembro del rubio y este soltó un gritito de dolor, arqueo la espalda y lo miro. Le estaba sonriendo, se estaba burlando el muy desgraciado, se las cobraría.

Bien… ¡AH!... conti…nua. – dijo sin vacilaciones.

¡Pídelo, por favor! – Dijo Potter.

¡QUE LO HAGAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡ah! – Grito el rubio, dolía demasiado si no se venía pronto explotaría.

Harry lo metió de nuevo en su boca, aunque solo la mitad y lo hacía muy lento, realmente quería que el rubio le rogara así que lo hizo lo más lento posible para ver si podía darse ese gusto, Draco cerró los ojos era horrible sentirse necesitado de las atenciones del moreno, pero después de todo eso era lo que él quería, sentir que Harry le correspondía aun si fuera un simple juego lo hacía volverse loco, y lo dijo, por fin lo dijo, ni el mismo se lo creyó.

Por… fa…vo…vor, Harry termina de una maldita vez… - Dijo quebradamente.

Para Harry fueron gritos de gloria, por fin hizo que el rubio se lo pidiera y victorioso, termino con su faena haciendo que el rubio se viniera, Harry respiro hondo y calmadamente lo miro Draco respiraba muy agitado parecía enojado aun así tentó a su suerte y lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez muy tiernamente y entre besos le dijo:

Te ves mucho mejor cuando me pides las cosas por favor, ¿sabes? Si te portas bien prometo volverlo hacer alg… - no pudo terminar la frase. Draco lo empujo haciendo que cayera de espaldas, pero no se conformo con eso, así tirado como estaba le dio la vuelta y jalo sus bóxers hasta sus rodillas.

Harry sabía lo que le iba a pasar se lo merecía, la suerte no estaba de su lado, por lo menos no en ese momento, sintió como las frías manos de Draco bajaban y subían por su espalda que estaba caliente, era una sensación agradable. Draco se vengaría y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, beso la espalda de su oponente y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle:

Ahora Potter es mi turno, se bueno y prometo que dentro de unas 2 semanas te podrás sentar sin sentir dolor. – Le espeto, la victoria era dulce, tanto como el moreno que tenia debajo de el.

Harry estaba preparado para lo que viniera, sabía que Draco no iba a ser delicado, bueno no era que se lo esperara pero quería poder sentarse; rezo mentalmente para que Draco no hiciera fiesta con su trasero o por lo menos que lo preparara primero. Espero mucho del slytherin este no lo preparo, con una sola estocada metió su miembro en él, Harry grito, dolía demasiado, pero no iba a pedirle que se detuviera eso sería perder completamente ante el rubio, apretó la boca y sintió en vaivén rápido, no le gustaba esa sensación tortuosa y menos en esa parte del cuerpo, sabía que luego lo disfrutaría pero ese luego se estaba tardando demasiado y el dolor era punzante y horrible, así que atino a auto complacerse masturbando su propio miembro, pero fue en vano. Draco que no pensaba parar, lo embestía lo más rápido que podía, a una velocidad que muy pocos alcanzaban, sentía (aunque no lo escuchara) como el moreno se retorcía debajo de el, si había ganado, se sentía superior aunque no paro, bajo la velocidad y sus embestidas eran lentas pero más largas, llegando al punto del moreno que se permitió gemir debido al placer que el rubio le daba. Harry temblaba y gimoteaba, ahora todo había cambiado ya no producía dolor (aunque seguía doliéndole un poco) era una sensación de deleite infinita, le gustaba, le gustaba todo, Draco, su pelo, sus labios, su miembro, su orgullo malfoy, sus embestidas, su cuerpo, todo. Estaba en el éxtasis ya no podía mas se vendría tarde o temprano, prefería tarde, no quería parar. Draco también estaba extasiado pero sabía que lo mejor era terminar rápido y salir del moreno, realmente se había pasado un poco con las primeras embestidas, y ahora que se las había cobrado no quería ser tan cruel con él, dio unas cuantas embestidas mas y termino dentro del moreno; Harry sintió el liquido caliente correr por toda su entrepierna y también se corrió sobre su mano.

Draco lo tumbo y cayó sobre Harry que estaba a más no poder, lo beso fugazmente y supo que ya toda la pelea había terminado ya no podían más; Harry le correspondió el beso y como el rubio estaba sobre él, aprovecho para abrazarlo y mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos grises lo miraban también y sonriendo pícaramente dijo:

Apuesto que si pudieras moverte, querrías mas ¿verdad?

Creo que después de todo me eh tragado mis palabras. ¡ah! y aunque tal vez no sea importante decirlo, gane yo. – Dijo el rubio, sin pudor y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso no importa, yo te demostré que al probarme ibas a pedir más. – sentencio el moreno. Draco entorno los ojos y le dijo:

Bien, es cierto, pero por lo menos podre sentarme sin gritar de dolor.

No te daré el gusto de oírme gritar, pero para la próxima se mas dulce, por favor.

Draco se acordó de la promesa que le hizo a Snape, pero no le importo mucho, si su padre se enteraba o no, era irrelevante; él se lo diría en persona y lo enfrentaría, además valía la pena ya tenía lo que siempre había querido a Harry Potter. Estaban sudados y tirados en el suelo del aula de transformaciones, que más le podía pedir a su suerte, nada más. - Pensó. Se estiro y se paro del suelo se apresuro a vestirse y miro a Harry que también se había levantado y se ponía la ropa; Draco dijo:

Está bien, prometo ser más dulce la próxima vez.

Harry sonrió, le ayudo a ponerse la corbata le beso en los labios y pregunto:

Ahora, ¿buscaras a cualquiera mejor que yo? – sabia cual era la respuesta. – No – Escucho. Y le regalo una sonrisa cómplice al reí de las serpientes.

~OO~

Todo estaba tranquilo, Harry y Draco se veían casi todo el tiempo. Snape no le dijo nada a Lucius, no hizo falta, Draco se lo dijo y lo más increíble fue que su padre no contesto, bueno no fue totalmente bueno, pero era mejor que no tentara a la bondad de su padre. Por su parte Harry le conto todo a sus amigos los cuales no pusieron ningún pero, bueno tal vez Ron uno que otro, pero a nadie le importaba era su vida, ellos se amaban y nadie en ninguna parte del mundo lo impediría.

Ese había sido el mejor error cometido por Draco, y todo por un simple filtro de amor. ¿Por qué no puedo ser novio de mi peor enemigo? Pensó- besando una vez al moreno de ojos verdes.

Las ideologías dividen a las personas de la peor manera, las cohíben y hacen que se pierdan de las cosas que pueden hacer su vida más feliz. Desde esa oportunidad la vida de ellos dos fue más feliz que la de cualquier otra persona.

* * *

><p>Notas del autor: ¡Lluvia de reviews para Maria!. el final fue inspirado en "ella y el" de Ricardo Arjona. ¡Gracias por leer! todos los comentarios, las criticas y las opiniones estan permitidas.<p>

Esta historia fue escrita para, TheDarkAngel una de las primeras que comento mis otras historias (¡¿Quien lo diria!) y (Monster). Gracias querida por personas como tu es que escribo, gracias por tus buenas opiniones y cuidate mucho, espero que te guste este fic :3

Y tambien va dedicado a todos ustedes, son parte de mi inspiracion, gracias a los que comentaron mis otras historias. y sin nada mas me despido, ¡Hasta la proxima historia!... ah si dejenme reviews, por favor.


End file.
